Glimpse of His Apron Power
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Pada hari Minggu Sakura turut keluar. Jalan kaki penuh ceria ke rumah Sasuke. Penantian lamanya tak berbuah penuh kesal. Karna ia mendapat dokumentasi langka. Warn inside.


Judul: Glimpse of His Apron Power

Author: Ugya-kun Upaupa

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © author Ugya-kun Upaupa.

Warning: kemungkinan OOC, AU, kemungkinan typo(s), dan lain-lain

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

No. Prompt: #48

Kategori: SasuSaku for Alternate Universe (AU)

Summary: Pada hari Minggu Sakura turut keluar. Jalan kaki penuh ceria ke rumah Sasuke. Penantian lamanya tak berbuah penuh kesal. Karna ia mendapat dokumentasi langka. Untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Warn inside.

* * *

"Penampilannya membuatku tak berhenti berimajinasi."

* * *

Glimpse of His Apron Power

Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut merah muda cerah ini tak hentinya memandangi lelaki yang ada di sudut ruangan. Lelaki dengan pandangan dingin namun berwajah datar. Ia masih tidak percaya tentang apa yang ia lihat kemarin.

Gadis itu tahu suatu hal yang tidak banyak orang tahu soal Sasuke, lelaki yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Sebuah kelebihan yang tidak diduga oleh seorang Uchiha yang telah lama menyandang kata keren selama hampir setengah tahun menginjak bangku SMA. Sebuah kelebihan yang juga jarang dimiliki lelaki di sekolah, atau bahkan dunia, atau begitu pendapat Sakura.

Sakura mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya yang berada di lacinya. Ia usap layar itu untuk membuka _screenlock_ -nya. Setelah bisa mengakses ponselnya lebih leluasa, ia kembali mengusap-usap layar ponselnya itu hingga gadis berambut merah muda itu menemukan foto yang membuat wajahnya memerah dihiasi senyuman manis.

Sasuke dengan celemek bermotif tomat sedang menggenggam sendok sup.

Untuk kemudian matanya bergeming memandangi layar ponselnya sendiri. Kadang ia terkikik tanpa sebab. Kadang wajahnya sangat memerah juga tanpa sebab meyakinkan.

"Sakura! Butuh berapa kali aku memanggilmu?" Sebuah suara dengan nada yang tidak santai membuat Sakura tersadar dari fantasinya.

"Ah?" Sakura agak agak tersentak menyadari ada yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan cepat ia dekatkan layar ponsel ke dadanya. Takut kalau-kalau ada yang tahu ia mempunyai foto langka itu. "Uuh. Ternyata hanya Ino."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'hanya' itu? Dan kau ini sebenarnya sedang melihat apa, sih? Sampai mukamu merah dan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Mengerikan."

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar keheranan temannya tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari dadanya. Ponsel yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya itu kembali ia tatapi.

"Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan?" Sakura memberi kode dengan lirikan mata. Remaja merah muda ini melirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Soal Sasuke? Kau dapat apa lagi soal dia?" Ino dengan frontalnya mengeraskan suaranya. Entah sengaja atau memang Ino yang terlalu berlebihan merespon kode Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak terusik dengan respon Ino. Gara-gara dia juga, Sakura harus berhenti membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang memasak dengan menawan. Apalagi dengan celemek bermotif tomat yang lelaki itu pakai.

Hanya dengan satu foto yang ia dapat saat ia berkunjung dari rumah Sasuke itu, gadis yang jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda berparas tampan ini bisa membayangkan berbagai hal.

Ia bisa membayangkan Sasuke Uchiha yang dengan menawannya sedang memasak. Atraksi pemuda tersebut memainkan pisau-pisau tajam dan mengkilat. Cara ia dengan gesit memotong sayur-sayuran segar yang menjadi bentuk yang lebih kecil. Ia yakin potongan-potongan tersebut sangat rapi, bahkan menurutnya lebih rapi daripada potongan yang biasa Sakura buat di rumah. Juga bagaimana Sasuke mengaduk-aduk kaldu sup dengan perlahan namun pasti. Teknik memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan ala Uchiha Sasuke. Juga jangan lupa soal bagaimana Sakura membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang menyicipi kaldu sup dengan menggunakan sendok. Cara ia meniup kaldu sup yang panas sebelum ia menyesap kaldu tersebut.

Tentunya hal tersebut hanyalah hasil dari imajinasi Sakura semata. Ia tidak tahu betul bagaimana Sasuke memasak. Seandainya saja waktu itu Sakura bertindak pura-pura kelaparan.

"Sakura? Hei! Haruno Sakura!" panggil Ino yang masih saja ada di hadapan Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menghentikan fantasinya karena Ino.

"Tak bisakah kau menungguku menyelesaikan imajinasiku soal Sasuke ini?" keluh Sakura yang kemudian mengetuk-ketuk mejanya menggunakan jari di tangan kanannya sambil menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ponsel yang masih mengumbar foto Sasuke itu sekarang tergeletak di mejanya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Ino langsung menyambar ponsel Sakura.

"Anjay! Kamu dapat foto ini darimana?" Ino langsung berteriak kegirangan saat melihat foto itu. Ia usap layar ponsel Sakura itu ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Cuma ini?"

"Kamu udah dikasih lihat. Gak usah protes karena fotonya cuma satu," jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Ino pun mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya. Jika Sakura benar, kini Ino akan mengirim foto tersebut ke ponselnya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka dengan kelakuan Ino. Selain karena meminta tanpa ijin, Ino juga telah merebut foto pribadi hasil potret Sakura sendiri. Tanpa biaya pula. Padahal awalnya Sakura ingin menyimpannya sendiri untuk asupan jika ia rindu dengan wajah Sasuke.

Atau rindu soal Sasuke yang berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Jadi..." Ino menjeda kalimatnya. Ia memastikan dulu kalau foto Sasuke sudah benar-benar terkirim ke ponselnya. Setelah memastikan hal tersebut, Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto langka ini?"

Sejenak sebelum Sakura akan menceritakan kejadian tersebut, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu tentang Sakura yang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Sekadar untuk memastikan agar saat diceritakan nanti tidak ada yang terlewat.

Setelah dikiranya cukup mengulang peristiwa yang telah ia abadikan dan agungkan di ingatannya itu, ia membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Dengan bibir yang sudah dilapisi pelembab bibir itu, Sakura tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar. Hanya senyum simpul kecil yang pasti akan membuat tergoda siapapun lelaki yang melihatnya.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sedang berdiri menghadapi pintu berbahan kayu kokoh. Sebelumnya ia telah menekan tombol di dekat pintu itu beberapa kali. Ia heran mengapa pintu yang telah ia hadapi ini belum kunjung dibuka oleh sang tuan rumah. Ia pun kembali mengecek papan nama di depan rumah tersebut.

Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Gadis tersebut pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kecilnya. Ia usapkan layarnya untuk memecahkan kode kuncinya. Ketika ia sudah yakin ponselnya bisa diakses lebih leluasa, ia terburu membuka aplikasi _chatting_ -nya.

 _"Apa kau di rumah?"_ Begitu pesan singkat Sakura terkirim ke akun LINE milik Sasuke.

 _"Ya."_ Dan begitu pula balasan singkat dari Sasuke diterima Sakura.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Sakura langsung berdandan semanis mungkin untuk kemudian bertemu Sasuke di rumah Sasuke. Setelah tahu di mana rumah Sasuke, Sakura jadi sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kadang untuk menagih buku tugas yang Sasuke pinjam. Walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah trik Sakura agar bisa lebih sering ke rumah Sasuke.

Namun sekarang yang Sakura dapat hanyalah sebuah penantian yang begitu lama. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Sakura berdiri di depan pintu Tuan Uchiha ini. Sakura mulai merasa gerah walaupun cuaca minggu pagi itu tidak terlalu panas.

Kembali ia menekan tombol di dekat pintu. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Ia kemudian melirik ponselnya untuk sekadar melihat jam. Pukul sembilan lewat dua belas menit. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang mandi? Pikir Sakura dalam otaknya.

Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas berwarna merah lembut minimalisnya. Sebenarnya tidak seminimalis itu. Tas tersebut besarnya seperti ukuran buku catatan yang biasa ia pakai untuk mencatat materi di sekolah. Tidak terlalu kecil namun juga tidak terlalu besar.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh kesimpulan bahwa jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke tadi adalah kebohongan. Bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang tidak di rumah. Tapi dengan penantian yang sudah cukup lama baginya ini, memangnya Sakura punya pilihan lain selain pemikiran bahwa Sasuke berbohong?

Sakura memutarbalikkan tubuhnya.

Seketika itu juga pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha terbuka.

"Lama!" ujar gadis manis bermarga Haruno itu sambil memutar tubuhnya lagi ke hadapan pintu yang kini terbuka.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengoceh sepanjang pidato penolakan kenaikan harga sembako, namun bibir lembabnya telah terpaku menganga tak dapat dikatupkan. Matanya terpana melihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Orang yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, masih dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkeram gagang pintu tanpa ragu namun tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah sendok sup.

Apalagi dengan celemek putih bermotif tomat yang dipakai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Celemek tersebut menutupi dari sekitar bawah pundak Sasuke hingga menutupi setengah paha Sasuke. Sakura juga bisa melihat celana pendek Sasuke yang kini hanya terlihat seperempatnya saja. Warnanya pun senada dengan lengan kausnya. Abu-abu kelam.

Sakura yang setengah tersadar itu kemudian terburu mengambil ponselnya kembali. Dengan tenang. Tanpa ragu. Namun secepat mungkin.

Ia usap-usap layar ponselnya tersebut tanpa melihatnya barang setengah detik. Matanya kini sibuk meneliti Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi datar. Layar ponselnya kini memunculkan gambar seorang pemuda yang memakai celemek, memegang sendok sup, dan dengan gaya sedang membuka pintu.

Sasuke sendiri masih tergeming tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mungkin ia setengah heran dan setengah kaget soal kedatangan Nona Haruno tersebut. Atau mungkin mata Sakura telah menyihir pergerakan Sasuke untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur karena pagi ini tidak ada orang di rumah selain dirinya. Apa yang akan ibunya katakan nanti jika rumahnya kedatangan seorang wanita tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya? Memang tadi Sakura bertanya lewat pesan kepada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka Sakura kemudian akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Itu juga karena Sakura sendiri yang tidak memberitahu bahwa ia akan datang.

Sihir yang melilit pergerakan Sasuke rupanya hilang setelah dia mendengar suara ketukan dari jari Sakura pada layar ponselnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau datang tanpa memberitahu?" Akhirnya lelaki yang kini beraromakan kaldu ayam tersebut mengeluarkan aspirasinya yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura sempat kelabakan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kini ia sadar kalau ia baru saja memotret Sasuke setelah matanya melirik ke layar ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Memastikan agar sisa-sisa kesadaran yang sepertinya tercecer saat ia berbalik tadi kembali memenuhi dirinya.

Padahal dalam benak gadis tersebut ia bangga bisa mendapat foto _live_ dari Sasuke.

"Tanpa memberitahumu? Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu?" Sakura yang sepertinya telah mereparasi kesadarannya mulai angkat bicara juga.

"Kau hanya bertanya apa aku di rumah atau tidak."

Dalam dirinya, Sakura menganiaya dirinya sendiri dengan serangan mental. Menghujat berbagai kata karena telah datang ke rumah Sasuke tanpa memberitahunya dulu. Salahkan nafsu 'ingin melihat Sasuke' yang sejak ia bangun saja telah membuat Sakura mandi selama sejam. Mungkin lebih.

"Kamu... sedang memasak?" Pertanyaan Sakura tersebut langsung diberi anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan langsung. Pertanyaan yang akan segera menyelesaikan semua urusan pagi itu.

* * *

"Lalu, kau jawab apa?" Ino dengan mata berbinar penuh keingintahuan itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sejak Sakura memulai ceritanya.

Sakura merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Ino tersebut. Jadi ia menutup kedua mata temannya itu dan mendorong pelan agar wajah menyebalkan Ino bisa menjauh sedikit dari wajah Sakura. Ino yang rupanya risih dengan perlakuan tersebut mulai menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari wajah bersinarnya. Dengan tangannya, Ino mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura kemudian menyingkirkannya ke sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Menatiknya, mata Ino tak menyiratkan kemarahan. Mungkin pikirannya telah dihujani oleh Sasuke hingga ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan jika ada seorang murid berkata ada bom nuklir di kelasnya. Besar kemungkinannya jika nanti Ino tetap menunggu penjelasan Sakura tanpa menyelamatkan diri sama sekali.

"Aku hanya meminta buku catatan matematikaku saja. Setelah aku menerimanya, aku pulang. Ah, tidak. Aku juga sempat mampir dulu ke cafe dekat persimpangan rumahnya."

"Hanya begitu? Penantian lamamu hanya untuk keperluan yang bahkan tidak sampai lima menit?" Ino heran sekaligus tidak percaya dengan laporan temannya tersebut. Ino semakin ingin meluapkan emosinya ketika orang berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini mengangguk.

Sayang, Ino sudah terlalu malas untuk lebih menasihati Sakura. Jadi dia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "mengapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Untuk apa? Kuyakin kau belum bangun."

Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Ino menyesal. Menyesal karena semalam ia begadang bertelepon dengan Karin hingga subuh. Bangun pukul sepuluh adalah bayaran yang pantas untuk Ino. Tapi, jika diberitahupun, Sakura juga tidak mau tahu dan menganggapnya hanya alasan belaka. Toh, Ino memang susah bangun terlalu pagi.

Baru saja Ino ingin mengatakan kalau itu semua salah Karin yang menyuruh Ino untuk menemaninya begadang, Karin datang dengan salam manisnya.

"Pagi."

"Ya, pagi juga, Karin." Sakura membalas salam hangat temannya tersebut.

"Baru saja aku akan menyalahkanmu soal malam minggu kemarin!" ketus Ino sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Sepertinya kalian baru saja membahas sesuatu." Karin sendiri malah tidak menghiraukan Ino. Mungkin karena ia merasa tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa.

"Soal Sasuke," kata Sakura yang kemudian melirik kembali layar ponselnya yang masih saja memunculkan foto Sasuke. Kembali ia terbang menuju imajinasi cerahnya jika kelak ia membangun rumah tangga sejahtera dengan lelaki Uchiha tersebut.

Karin membenahi kacamatanya. Membuat efek pantulan sinar pada lensa kacamatanya dan mengesankan rasa ingin tahu yang tertuju kepada Ino. Ia tahu Sakura sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Karin bukan Ino yang tidak peka soal keadaan seseorang, jadi ia memilih menginterogasi Ino yang menurutnya telah mendengarkan Sakura.

Sakura kembali membayangkan jika makan paginya telah siap sedia di meja makan dengan cantiknya. Spesial buatan Sasuke dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahunnya.

Lalu begitu seterusnya imajinasi Sakura terus berkembang semakin mustahil layaknya bunga yang tumbuh di kutub selatan.

-End-

* * *

A/N: Jadi. Jangan memohon soal, "Kakak author tampan, buat yang lebih berkonflik, dong!" karena otak saya sedang tidak dalam kondisi produktif. *rolls* Dan jujur, ya. Siapa dari kalian yang baca summary sambil nyanyi?

Selamat ber-BTC ria, jangan lupa tinggalkan review-mu, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan! :))


End file.
